kaguyasama_wa_kokurasetaifandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Shirogane
'Miyuki Shirogane '( , Shirogane Miyuki) is the main male protagonist of Kaguya-sama Love is War. He is a second year student at Shuchi'in Academy and the president of the student council. Origin Miyuki is based off of Ootomo no Miyuki (大伴 御行), the fourth suitor from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, who was tasked with finding a Jewel from a Dragon's Neck. Appearance Miyuki is a handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Due to his constant sleep deprivation and nearsightedness, his eyes appear to glare. He usually wears the regular Shuchi'in Academy black male uniform adorned with the Aiguilette, the golden chain-like accessory around his neck. The Aiguilette symbolizes his authority as student council president. Personality Shirogane is a diligent student who, despite his underprivileged background, climbed his way to the top of his class through hard work and determination. Shirogane holds himself in high regard, consistently working to maintain his perfect image. He is textbook workaholic, enjoying his part-time job and often putting his own health at risk for the sake of his work. Due to his poor background, Shirogane values money greatly and goes to great lengths to not be wasteful, and generally dislikes expensive gifts. Even though he is obviously in love with Kaguya Shinomiya, her wealth and talents greatly intimidates him, leaving him utterly terrified at the idea of confessing to her. He fears that all of his actions will lead Kaguya to look down him, causing him to overthink in many situations. Shirogane has never had a girlfriend and thus is actually quite clueless when it comes to romance, though his dignified demeanor leaves most of the students to think otherwise. Although he excels at studying, Shirogane has proven to be painfully talentless in a variety of other activities, such as sports, singing, dancing and more. Despite this, Shirogane is unwaveringly kind and virtuous, never putting any of his goals above the well-being of others. He is extremely supportive and generous, willing to help any students with their problems, and will put aside his quest to get Kaguya to confess if it even has a chance of hurting someone else. History Miyuki's mother left his family when he was a child, taking his younger sister Kei Shirogane with her. Miyuki's father's factory was shut down and currently has no stable employment. They live in an apartment that costs ￥50,000 (Approx $450) a month. Due to this grisly past, he has been led to a lifestyle of part time jobs and hard work. He passed the Level 2 Kanji Kentei exam and has passed Grade Pre 1 on Eiken. He has also got second place on the National mock exam. Miyuki transferred into Shuchi'in Academy during his first year of high school on a scholarship. His first week was a disappointment in that a great majority of his peers were condescending to him because of transferring in. Miyuki was being recruited to serve as the new student council general affairs officer by the Previous Student Council President and helped clean up a swamp. There, he saw Kaguya Shinomiya saving a girl from drowning. It was at that moment where he was truly charmed by Kaguya.chapter 121 At the advice of fellow student council member Momo Ryuju, he adopted the confident genius personality he is shown to have at the story's beginning in order to attract her. Trivia * Miyuki's natural angry eyes and his hair color resembles a form of a manga artistic expression. * He has entomophobia (a fear of bugs).Chapter 7 * He likes oysters.Chapter 5 * He was bad at volleyball, constantly hitting himself while trying to do a serve. Chika Fujiwara has taught him since and he has started to play volleyball like a normal person.Chapter 23 * He's bad at singing, and was caught by Fujiwara lip-syncing the school anthem.Chapter 36 * His singing was described to be as appalling as a sea cucumber's intestines by both Fujiwara and Ai Hayasaka.Chapter 94 * He has a natural inclination to art. He can draw and improve at it by constantly trying.Chapter 62 * He likes cats and penguins. Chapter 50Chapter 63Chapter 74 * He has never had any Christmas cake and only had ￥2000 gift cards for Christmas presents.Chapter 37 * His blood type is O and weighed 2118 grams at birth. Chapter 51 * His hair that extends to the left side of his head is actually bed hair. He normally can't fix it due to the lack of time he has between waking up and riding his bike to school.Chapter 63 * He shuts down and falls unconscious if he doesn't refill his caffeine reserves every three hours.Chapter 30 * He likes stargazing.Chapter 56 * His LINE icon is a picture of the Orion constellation.Chapter 102 * He has decided to study at Stanford University after he graduates from Shuchi'inChapter 111 * He has a middle schooler's sense of fashion. Chapter 119 * He is good at juggling, spinning top, and yo-yo. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Student Council